


New and improved

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise tries to cheer up Rosie after he gets all dark and twisty over tawnya





	New and improved

“I know you’re mad at Tawnya”Annalise said to her friend 

“That lying cheat played me like a damn fiddle”Beaumont gritted out

“I’m worried about you Rosie”Annalise bent down to his level 

“Villa I see what you’re trying to do but I don’t need saving”Beaumont tells her 

“The Rosie I know is still in there”Annalise tried to get through to him 

She missed seeing her happy go lucky pal 

“Yeah well this a new and improved Rosie”Beaumont scoffed

“So you’re a different person now”Annalise said

“Better start getting used to it”Beaumont says to her


End file.
